·:My Couple:·
by Aid-chanz
Summary: Una mision lleva a nuestros ninjas favoritos a pasar siete dias en la aldea de la arena, ademas...iran en parejas...¿que pasara en esos dias? NaruxHina


Wolas! Esta es una de esas historias que te nacen por leer otras. Claro, No AL PLAGIO y todo eso, pero estas historias te nacen de leerlas, un sentimiento que te inspiran.

En muy difícil agradecer a quien creo esta historia pues en realidad no recuerdo quien fue –gota anime aquí por favor -.-" - pero quien sea que seas, te agradezco ese fic inspirador snif snif...xD

**Ooc (**no mucho**)**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Disclaimer**: Ojala Naruto fuera Mio pero no lo es... es de su creador, que dibujo (quien sabe inspirado en que) un ser tan frío y guapo como Sasuke... y a un idiota tan adorable como Naruto!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa noche estaba bastante fría. La chica de la gran familia Hyuga caminaba por los alrededores de la ciudad de Konoha intentando olvidar a cierto rubio que no la dejaba conciliar el sueno desde hacia ya varios días. No podía creer el lío en el que se había decidió meterla su preciosa hermanita la noche del martes anterior.

Mientras, desde una ventana alta en la casa Hyuga una chiquilla jugueteaba con un peluche de color amarillo y ojos azules. Sonreía divertida y pícaramente al mismo mientras se regodeaba de alegría por haber logrado una fase de su plan,

En su caminata, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces las cosas no la favorecían con respecto a nada, pero lo que había pasado, extrañamente, parecía arreglado, para ponerla en aquella embarazosa situación, que en ese momento le recordó el día en que había iniciado su insomnio.

_En la Casa de los Hyuga una __niña abría las puestas como buscando algo. Se llego hasta el jardín, donde una Hyuga mayor de cabello negro azulado practicaba una nueva técnica con una Kunai. La menor se le acerco indicándole que su padre la buscaba y que la esperaría en el estudio Ninja de la familia. _

_Hinata entro a la gran habitación seguida de su fisgona hermana (n.a: no lo resistí... odio a Hanabi) el padre le indico a la mayor que se sentase, viendo con cierto recelo a la menor, para luego resignado a la presencia de la pequeña indicarle que se sentase también. _

_Hubo un silencio incomodo. La mayor sabia que no podía ser bueno dado el caso de la habitación en donde estaba. La última vez fue cuando expulsaron a aquel hombre que se aprovechaba de los poderes de la familia para mal. Y esa vez estaba todo el clan. Que le hacia llamarla a ella sola a la habitación Ninja?_

_-Hinata...-dijo su padre solemnemente- Sabes que la familia no acepta errores. _

_-Lo se padre. –Dijo en un tono serio, rozando la altivez-_

_-Tu...erg -aclaro la garganta, molesto-. Por mucho que me duela, tu hermana ha cometido una gran falta...-dijo suspirando decepcionado-_

_-Ha-hanabi? –Dijo sorprendida mirando a la menor que sonreía haciéndose la no aludida-_

_-Si... Hinata tu trabajo es reparar las relaciones del clan Hyuga con la Aldea escondida en la arena...-dijo serio, con uno tono sombrío-_

_-Si es esa tarea... por que tanta formalidad.?...padre -dijo finalmente con algo de molestia en su voz- _

_-Pues... es una tarea formal...-suspiro el Hyuga mayor con recelo-_

_-__¿Que tanto mal hizo Hanabi esta vez...?-dio mirando a la menor con curiosidad obvia-_

_-Pues... solo diré algo muy estupido... para ser buenos con ella-mirándola con ojos de enojo-Pero para reparar las relaciones hay una condición..._

_-__¿La cual es...?_

_-Hinata tu debes..._

Genial. Perfecto. Especial. Nada mejor que eso para bajarle a moral a cualquier persona. Impresionante como una niña tan pequeña puede dañarle la vida a cualquiera. No habia razon para semejante cosa. No tenía la más minima idea que iba a hacer.

¡Como solo iba a llegar y decirle a Naruto semejante cosa! No le parecía algo lógico, simplemente rayaba en lo borde y estupido. Tendría que huir, si jamás había logrado decirle nada al chico más allá de un "hola" y un "adiós". Era muy mala noticia.

Y estaba segura que todo había sido idea de Hanabi. La chica podía ser un pequeño demonio si se lo proponía. Y era muy capaz de auto coronarse "Ninja del año" solo por capricho y de seguro se lo permitirían. A los Hyuga, y en especial a la menor; se les permiten muchas cosas a su parecer ilógicas.

Suspiro con molestia. Se sentó en un banquito del parque a pensar pero allí no le servia. Era muy abierto para su gusto. Se encamino hasta los boques yo allí sobre una rama baja se sentó a pensar ahora con mas claridad

-Que de cosas me ponen a hacer... ¿como piensan ellos que yo le voy a decir a Naruto-Kun que si el quiere...?

-¿Que si yo quiero que?-pregunto pausado desde junto a ella-

-Naruto-Kun!-grito cayendo de donde estaba, siendo alcanzada por el chico justo antes de caer- ...Etoo...

-Yo... lamento haberte asustado... creo que no soy bienvenido... –dijo dejándola en el suelo preparándose para irse-Pues ch...

-No...-tomándole del brazo con la cabeza gacha, ruborizada- No... Quédate Naruto-Kun...

-¿Es...esta bien?-pregunto inseguro de la petición de la Hyuga-

-Si te vas... no podré preguntarte esto otro día...no podré confesarlo...-dijo en un susurro que el chico oyó muy por lo bajo, sorprendiéndose-

-Hinata... este bien...-dijo bastante confundido-

Se creo entre ambos un silencio que le hizo pensar a Hinata lo que había dicho. Ella ansiaba decirle lo que sentía por el antes de que fuese muy tarde, y su mente en ese momento confundió las dos cosas. Su tarea como Hyuga... y su requerimiento como poseedora de un corazón, como ser humano, la infaltable y bastante clara necesidad de amor.

El chico sabia que ella tenia algo con el. No estaba seguro de que fuese, pero como Ninja que era no podía dejar de notar que con la única persona con la que se sonrojaba, era con el. Ni con Sasuke tartamudeaba y eso es bastante decir. Tomando en cuenta como traía a casi todas las chicas, que le hablase con naturalidad y soltura, siendo ella tan tímida, podía ser bastante perturbador.

-Etto...Naruto-kun yo... yo...tengo algo que pedirte...-jugando con los dedos-

-¿Que pasa, Hinata-Chan...?-dijo el portador del demonio de nueve colas con una mirada que le hacia sentir a la chica mas nerviosa de lo que estaba-

-¿Tu...tu... quieres ser mi pareja?-levantando la vista con decisión-

-¡¿Como dices?!-dijo el rubio con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa-

-No, no... No es lo que crees...-dijo riéndose nerviosa- es que... mi hermanita menor... hizo algo estupido y pues... debo ir a la aldea de la arena...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo otro...?-pregunto algo mas calmado-

-Que... que... debo ir a las ceremonias... con... con una pareja... y... hanabi... Etoo... y mi padre... arreglaron... que fuese contigo...

-¿Y por que harían eso...?-dijo curioso-

-No lo se... pero debía decírtelo yo... entonces... ¿vendrás conmigo?-pregunto mientras sonreía algo triste-

-Mmm... ¡claro! –le dijo mientras sonreía confiado-

-¿En serio...?-pregunto algo mas tranquila, y obviamente encantada-

-Si, después de todo... eres mi amiga... ¿cierto? Tengo que ayudarte... además, ¡un viaje no me haría mal!-confeso divertido-

-Etoo... gracias, Naruto-Kun-dijo haciendo una reverencia-

-Bueno, Hinata-Chan, debo irme... voy a verme con Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Lee en el puesto de ramen... ¿venís conmigo?

-N-no gracias, Naruto-Kun...-dijo algo ruborizada-

-Eh bueno, que estés bien... hasta luego Hinata-Chan...

-Hasta luego Naruto-Kun...-dijo sonriéndole-

-Avísame lo del viaje... ¡siempre estoy en el puesto de ramen a la noche!-alejándose del lugar-

-Ah...-suspiro pesadamente-

Mientras el rubio se alejaba pensó en lo ocurrido antes, simplemente no sabia que pasaba con ella. La pregunta le sorprendió mucho, quizá el se lo pensó de la otra manera, aunque para ser honestos, le hubiese encantado que fuese así. Simplemente hubiese aceptado de inmediato.

Se detuvo un momento, esa bonita pausada muchas veces actuaba raro con el, habría que preguntarle por que, pero si su sola presencia la hacia sonrojar, no se imaginaba que pasara si le llegase a preguntar por que era así de tímida.

Llego al puesto de ramen para ser observado por los chicos que ya se había cansado de esperar por el. Le miraban con molestia y claro desden. Bastante se había demorado el rubio. Y eso referido al lugar en el que estaban era poco más que improbable.

-¿Tenemos rato aquí, sabes?-dijo Kiba molesto-

-Demasiado... no te íbamos a esperar mas, eh? Ya nos íbamos...-agrego Shikamaru-

-Lo se, lo se...lamento la demora... estaba ocupado...

-Dénos cuatro Ramen... los de siempre...-dijo el de grandes cejas al vendedor-

Los chicos recibieron en ese momento la comida, y empezaron a comer y a charlar, resultando, como cosa obvia; traído a colación el tema de la tardanza del portador del Kyubi.

-¿Entonces Naruto... que te tenia "Ocupado"?-dijo Chouji divertido-

-¿Una chica acaso?-dijo Shikamaru, con intenciones de picarle-

-Mmm... de hecho, si. Estaba con Hinata-Chan –dijo metiéndose un bocado de ramen-

Neji y Kiba prácticamente se atragantaron con su ramen. Shikamaru reía de lo que habían hecho. Los chicos tragaron pesadamente sus bocados para mirar al de ojos azules con sorpresa. Este con típica inocencia, paso por sus labios unos hilos de ramen y los miro con curiosidad y diversión, mientras tragaban una vena enorme se formo en la cabeza de ambos.

-Hinata?!-gritaron en coro Neji y Kiba-

-Si, Hinata Hyuga...-dijo sonriente, frotándose un dedo bajo la nariz y con ojos de zorro-

-Como que estabas con Hinata!?-grito Kiba tomándolo de la camisa-

-Me la encontre en el bosque, me quería preguntar si quería ser su pareja...-dijo zafándose del agarre del chico-

-¿Que te pregunto que?!-gritaron todos los presentes, sorprendidos por supuesta confesión de la chica-

-Si... es que hay un evento en la Aldea de la arena, y su hermana me sugirió a mi... y ella me lo pregunto...-dijo mientras a los ahí presentes les rodaba una gota por la nuca-

-Yo pensé que había sido lo otro...-le dijo Chouji a Lee en un susurro-

-Yo igual...-dijo suspirando- no se que tanto espera...

Los chicos terminaron de comer y se fue cada uno por su lado, casualmente la casa de los Inuzuka quedaba bastante cerca de la de Naruto. El chico perro estaba bastante sorprendido, siempre había tratado a Hinata como a una hermana y en ese momento se sintió hasta su padre.

Siempre defendería a la chica, de quien fuese. Miro al portador del Kyubi de reojo. Sabia mas que la mayoría sobre los sentimientos de Hinata por el chico, pues en algún momento el la descubrió llorando y ella le contó todo.

-Mas te vale... no regarla...-le dijo al rubio-

-¿Como dices?-pregunto intrigado-

-Si le llegas a hacer algo malo... te matare con mis propias manos...-indico confundiendo al joven-

-Lo se... pero no se... hay algo en todo esto que me huele mal... -Sentía que ya no se trataba de las relaciones entre los Hyuga y la Aldea de la arena-

-No soy yo... Ayer... me bañé... –dijo entrando a su casa-

-¿Eh...?-pregunto, para luego estallar en risas- no, no... No me refería a eso...-mirando Kiba con diversión- ¡pero ya era hora! ¿No?

-¡Naruto...!-dijo corriendo tras el chico, con una venita cruzándole la frente- ¡Eres un idiota!

El rubio se alejo rápidamente aun riéndose de la divertida confusión. Kiba se detuvo y le vio alejarse, pensando: "Hinata... no se como pudiste enamorarte de el... pero al fin y al cabo ya no vale la pena pensar en eso... júralo... que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte..."

Lejos de allí una niña bastante picara se acerco a la habitación de su hermana mayor. Entreabrió la puerta y la vio, con una foto en la mano. La observo ponerla debajo de su almohada y escribir en un diario forrado en tela de peluche color amarillo con adornos azules.

Sonrío malignamente y se retiro a su cuarto. Lo que habia hecho, fue a propósito, y con mucha diversión en el proceso. Y todo lo de la recomendación de la fiesta en parejas, Naruto como la de su hermana, había sido, por supuesto; parte del plan.

La niña lo había calculado todo a la perfección, no había ni un cabo suelto. De allí lo que hiciesen seria su total responsabilidad y deseo, para su lastima, no le tenían permitido ir a la Aldea de la arena con Hinata. Si la dejasen, que de cosas haría.

Y aunque para lograr el emparejamiento tuvo que mentir y engañar a su padre, dio excelentes resultados. Sirvió a la perfección el hecho de ser ella una niña con cara angelical, a pesar de que en lo más profundo de ella era un pequeño diablillo.

Todo el plan había resultado, Ahora la chica de ojos perlados y cabello largo, estaría con Naruto, en la misma habitación, en uno de los eventos más románticos de la aldea de la arena, durante una semana. Parecía hasta cupido la pequeña niña. Sonrío con algo más de maldad. Sabia que su plan, Daria resultados.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esta es mi primera NaruHina publicado **-**

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**SE ACTUALIZA CADA LUNES**


End file.
